


Dinner at the Drive-In

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Intersex, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: After a drive-in movie, you and your date decide to have dinner.  Her choice?  Her cock in your mouth.  You oblige.





	Dinner at the Drive-In

The last set of headlights finally pulled out of sight as the movie's credits ended. You look around, trying to catch somebody peeping or lurking about in the darkened lot, but you were truly alone. Well, you and the young lady who'd escorted you here in the first place. As you turn to look at your date, you notice her jeans undone and hanging around her knees, cock out in all its glory for everybody to see. And everybody means you.

"See something you like?" she asks with a fanged grin. You gulp. The car she's leaning against (your car) is suddenly reminding you of a classic music video, and you hope to god you're the only one watching. After the movie you two just watched (or rather, you watched; she kept fondling you and pushing your hand onto her dick), a b-rated slasher flick, you didn't feel entirely safe out and about in the dark, either.

Thoughts swarmed through your head as the girl's hand touched your hair, gently stroking it for a moment before roughly tugging you down to crotch-level. Your knees hit the cool asphalt as a hand tangled up in your hair and pulled you, rough and firm, until your eyes were level with her fat cock. It was flaccid right now, or at least half-hard, but still sizable and quickly growing. Even in its state, looking a bit cramped and sweaty from the confines of her jeans, the girl-dick in front of you was hanging free at at-least seven inches, with impressive girth and a scent that just drew you in. You couldn't tell if it was her cock, the cute way she shaved, or the heavy balls, but something about this package had your name written all over it.

"Hey, c'mon, stop staring and get to work." Her voice was cute, but demanding, and her hands reinforced that notion as they pulled your face right into her sweaty crotch. Taught, musky flesh pressed against your face before you had the chance to open your mouth. It was hard to tell if you were more eager or anxious, but your date was no-doubt filled to the brim with excitement as she pushed your face into her package. She rolled it around, every naughty inch of her touching your nose, lips, and cheeks before she let you catch your breath. Her cock was twitching and jumping now, becoming quickly hard right before your eyes.

"Get to it, cutie."

Butterflies in your stomach or not, you were happy to oblige. The sound of your date letting out a long, slow moan as you took her cock in your mouth was like music to your ears, and the treat wasn't too bad either. You slowly worked over her sweat-slick cock with your tongue and lips, getting it nice and wet for the trip down your throat. It tasted just like it smelled; musky, strong, and delicious in the lewdest possible way.

"Fuck, baby, you sure you haven't done this before?" Your date shivered as you took her cock as far as you could, slowly getting more and more inches into your mouth as time went on. When the length finally got comfortable, your date started moving her hips as she whispered dirty things to you. A shiver was sent down your spine as the word "slut" tumbled out of her lips, dripping with lust and pleasure.

The girl pulled back to give you some breathing room, or so you thought at first. After only a second, she lifted her cock up above your face (to which you inspected its spit-slick length with a lick of your lips) and presented her heavy sack to you.

"Hey, cutie. Don't forget my balls." The way she spoke firmly was a delight, but not as much as the thick scent coming off her sack just inches from your face. You got to work right away, swirling your tongue around the heavy skin and reveling in the flavor of her sweaty flesh. Moments later, you were already sucking on them as your hands braced themselves against the athletic girl's thighs. As you sucked on her balls, the girl was stroking her fat cock just inches above your face with a look of heaven on her face.

"Mmmf, fuck yeah," she began, letting out a groan of pleasure as she started grinding her ballsack against your mouth, "I knew showering this morning was a good idea." After a few lusty, needy thrusts of her hips, the girl slowed down again and gave you some space. Your date caught her breath, never once letting go of her cock however, and turned around to plant her free hand against the car. Your eyes fell on her muscular back, perfect ass, and heavy balls hanging between her legs.

"You gonna taste? I wanna use your face as my throne."

She stopped jacking herself off for a moment to reach back and squeeze her own ass, pulling it aside to reveal her tight asshole. You nervously looked around, remembering just how easy it would be to get caught here. She shook her ass, and you couldn't help yourself. Leaning forward, you were barely able to touch your tongue to her asshole before she pushed back and planted her ass in your face. Her tight butt jiggled against your cheeks as you started licking, tasting every inch of her musky ass while she moaned in ecstasy. You wanted to tell her to keep it down, but her free hand was now holding on to the back of your head, keeping you obedient.

"F-fuck, I'm almost there! Good little slut, that's a good fucktoy!" She was so loud and raunchy, it really put a fire in you alongside the anxiety of potentially being caught. After getting a good, long taste of your date's ass, she finally let go and turned around, that fat cock in your face again.

"H-hey, sweet stuff, hurry up! Finish me off, would you?" There was a cute sort of desperation in her voice; you'd really done your job here. Still, she didn't give you much of an option, hands already tangling up in your hair again to guide her cock right in to your waiting mouth. It was a bit drier this time, probably from her own desperate stroking, but you managed to get it nice and wet again as she brutally fucked your face. Getting further and further each thrust, you began to feel her heavy ballsack slap against your chin as she picked up the pace. Relentless in her thrusting, desperate in her pace, your date mouth-fucked you until she went stupid with pleasure.

"F-f-fuck, yeeeaaaaahhhh~!" The sudden sensation of hot, sticky something hitting the back of your throat was the only warning you got that she was finishing. It was followed by spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum pumping out of her cock and right down your mouth, coating your tongue and throat with more and more before you had the chance to start swallowing. You started to sputter and pull away, but she kept it up, relentlessly using your mouth as her fucktoy until finally you managed to pull away and start to swallow. Then, she simply dumped her balls onto your face, shooting the rest all over your cheeks and lips before you could so much as protest.

Your date eagerly jerked herself off onto your face for a while until it was all out, and she was left shivering and cooing in delight. Before you could start to clean up, or reach for something to wash it all down, she wiped her still half-hard cock on your cheek and giggled.

"You look good like that, you know." She kneeled down and looked you right in the eyes, her confident gaze backed up with a cocky smile. The girl leaned in and kissed you on the cheek, just once, and stood back up to pull a cigarette out of her pocket. She lit it up and took off her shirt, tanned breasts bouncing free in the cool night air, then tossed her shirt onto your face.

"Here you go, clean up. And thanks for letting me dump my balls down your throat. Let's do it again real soon, cutie."

You looked down at the shirt, now covered in a few strands of sticky cum. Was she going to ride home topless with you, or wear it dirty? You weren’t sure which option was hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. New fics every Saturday. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
